In recent years, the variety of so-called digital home appliances has been increasing. To record a television program, for example, there can be used a hard disk recorder, a digital versatile disk (DVD) recorder, or a multifunction device combining the functions thereof. Also in playing music, various forms of music playing are now available besides playing ordinary compact disks (CDs), such as reproducing compressed data recorded in various kinds of memory cards or a hard disk.